Return to Neverland
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: After being forced into an abusive marriage, Wendy cries every night. What happens when Peter comes back?


Return to Neverland 

Author's Note: This is my first Peter Pan fic, so please be gentle in your reviews. It's Wendy/Peter. No flames, unless they are constructive criticism! No saying, "Your story sucks!" or anything like that. This is based on the 2003 movie. And the lost boys never left Neverland.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Peter Pan. I wish I owned Jeremy Sumpter, though, because he's so freaking HOT! All I own is the plot.

Summary: After being forced into an abusive marriage, Wendy cries every night. What happens when Peter comes back?

Chapter 1: Marriage and Abuse

16-year-old Wendy Darling smiled nervously at the altar. She couldn't believe that she was getting married! And to the most wonderful person! It wasn't Peter, but, hey, beggars can't be choosers. She smiled at her husband.

"Do you, Daniel Carlton, take Wendy Darling to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He smiled and said, "I do." "Do you, Wendy Darling, take Daniel Carlton to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Wendy said, "I do." "Very well. You may now kiss the bride." Daniel smiled and kissed her.

One week later, Wendy was sitting by her window, sewing happily. Daniel was due home anytime. She smiled as she pictured him. He had short back hair, a nice lean muscular body, and a smile to die for. He was 6'0", and she had to stand on her toes to kiss him. But she was perfectly happy. She couldn't have married a better man.

She stood up as she heard the door open. She ran over to him happily. "How was your day, Daniel?" she asked. He growled at her. "Get off me." She stepped back in shock. "Daniel, what's going on? Did something happen at work today?" He looked at her and said, "Nothing, just get away from me." Wendy watched him walk away, thinking _what's gotten into him_. As if in answer, she heard Daniel say, "Don't know why I married her in the first place."

Wendy ran up to him. "Daniel, I love you. Do you love me?" He looked at her and said, "Why ask me that? It's not important, anyway." She got a frustrated look on her face. "DANIEL WILLIAM CARLTON, WHAT'S GOING ON?" He looked at her, mad, and said, "I DON'T LOVE YOU! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?" She looked at him shocked. "But…but you said you did when you married me." He laughed at her and slapped her. "YOU MORON! I ONLY DID THAT SO THAT YOUR PARENTS WOULD BE HAPPY!" He kicked her. She yelled out in pain. "Daniel, what's gotten into you? You've never acted like this before." She leaned in and smelled alcohol on his breath. She sighed. "You've been drinking, haven't you? That's why you're doing this." He looked at her and said, "What do you care? It's none of your business what I do in my spare time. IT'S MY BUSINESS, AND MINE ALONE!" She screamed as he hit her in the cheek, leaving a bruise. She tried to run away, but he grabbed her and pulled her back.

Half an hour later, he left again, saying "Stupid bitch. Don't know why I married her." Wendy ran up to her room, crying. She wanted to leave, but she thought, _he's never done this before. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking._ She went to bed, hoping that it was just a one-time thing.

But it wasn't. The abuse continued for another week. As he stormed out, yelling, "I WANT A DIVORCE, YOU STUPID BITCH!", she ran up to her room, crying. Suddenly she heard a voice say, "Wendy, why are you crying?" She looked up and smiled through her tears. "Peter! Oh thank god! I'm so happy to see you!" She ran up to him and hugged him as hard as she could. She was so happy that she didn't notice that her makeup had been running. She had put on makeup to cover the bruises on her face. Peter hugged her and smiled, saying, "I'm glad to see you too, Wendy." He pulled her back and frowned. "What happened to your face?"

Wendy gasped, suddenly realizing that her bruises were showing. She winced at the pain in her stomach. Daniel had kicked her several times in her stomach. She tried to smile and said, "It's nothing, don't worry." Peter frowned and said, "It is NOT nothing." Wendy looked at him and realized something. The young Peter Pan she had known was not there. He looked like he had gotten taller, and his muscles were more defined. She said, "Peter, you've grown up." He got angry and said, "I'm not grown up!" She showed him his reflection in her mirror. He stumbled backwards, shocked. "How…how can this be?"

"I don't know, Peter. I really don't. Hey, where's Tinker Bell?" Peter shrugged and said, "Probably around here somewhere. But you still haven't told me what happened to your face." He looked closer and saw black marks on her stomach through her nightgown. "Or your stomach." He added. Wendy sighed and said, "You'd better sit down." Then she told him the whole story.

Needless to say, he was shocked. "Why didn't you call for me sooner, Wendy? You've had to put up with this for too long. _And_ you've grown too." Wendy sighed again and said, "I'm 16 now, Peter. You look like you could be about 17 or 18. But none of that matters now. You're here now, and now you can take me back to Neverland with you…forever."

Peter said, "Are you sure?" Wendy _had_ grown up. She was taller, and more developed. Her legs were longer, and she had more curves than before. She nodded at him. "Please, Peter. ANYTHING to get away from here." He thought about it for a moment, then smiled his cheeky smile. She was so happy, she ran up and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Just give me a few minutes to gather what I'm going to need. I'll be ready in a moment. Oh, and if you're still wondering, Tinkerbell is playing in my doll house." He went over and got Tink. "Ready to bring Wendy back, Tink?" Tinkerbell said something rather rude and Peter covered her mouth. "Don't say that again. She's going to be the mother again. The lost boys will be so happy!" Wendy came over and said, "OK, now I'm ready. I've got everything I'll ever need. If I need to buy anything else, can I come back to London and buy it?" Peter nodded happily. She kissed him again on the cheek. "Then let's go!" he said. Right before they left, Wendy looked back at the house she never wanted to see again. Then she flew off with Peter and Tinker Bell.

OK! That's it for now. You see that little purple button that says "Submit Review"? Please click it. I'll write more in a couple of days. I just want 4, maybe 5 reviews. Thanks much!

Chrispaigelover

P.S. If anyone wants to email me or IM me with any ideas, my e-mail is: AIM screenname is: cutiepie19902008


End file.
